Blue Feather
by Chrysanthemum Napellus
Summary: Gill ternyata juga bisa melamar!


**A/N**: Ini fic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya ternyata jelek dan aneh

**Warning**: OOC, alur kecepetan, dll

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, tapi Harvest Moon punya Natsume Inc.**

* * *

><p>18.30 PM -Sunbeam Farm- 28 Fall<p>

"Fuh... akhirnya selesai juga, pergantian musim memang merepotkan" Perempuan berambut coklat itu berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja membabat(?) habis tanaman musim gugurnya. 'Mungkin masih sempat untuk mengunjungi Gill' pikirnya. Ia segera bergegas menuju ke rumah orang yang dipanggil Gill itu.

-Mayor's House-

Seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil membaca buku, sesekali mata birunya melirik ke arah jam dinding di rumahnya dengan wajah bosan. Tapi, jika diteliti ada sedikit rasa khawatir terpancar dimatanya. 'Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia tersesat? Atau mungkin pingsan di ladangnya? Atau bahakan dia mulai merasa bosan denganku dan berpaling ke lelaki lain?' Lelaki itu segera menggeleng atas apa yang dipikirnya. 'Heh tidak mungkin, dia sudah hampir tiga musim di sini dan selalu mengunjungiku, mana mungkin dia bosan padaku'

BRAKK

"Selamat malam Gill!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah pintu.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak Molly!" perempuan yang dipanggil Molly itu hanya menyengir.

'Tuh kan, dia pasti datang. Mana mungkin dia tidak mengunjungiku' pikir Gill penuh percaya diri.

"Kau sedang apa Gill?" Molly bertanya.

"Hn... tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang membaca?"

"Huh, kerjaanmu hanya membaca buku, apa tidak bosan?" Molly bertanya lagi.

"Menjadi anak mayor tidak mudah seperti mengurus ladang" Gill menjawab dengan wajah bosan, tetapi entah mengapa tangannya mulai berkeringat dan terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Dasar kau memang menyebalkan, mengurus ladang juga susah tau!" Molly menggerutu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sesaat.

"Oh ya, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu" Kata Molly tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan Bulu burung berawarna biru itu dari ranselnya.

"Apa kau mau?" tanya Molly. Mata Gill seketika melebar "E-Eh, k-kau yakin memberikannya padaku?"

"Yup. Tentu saja" Molly menganggukkan kepalanya.

"D-Dasar bodoh, aku tidak akan menerimanya darimu!" Padahal jelas sekali Gill ingin menerima bulu itu.

"Hah? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan bulu ini?" Kini molly kebingungan.

"Jika kau memberikannya padaku, maka kau harus mau menikah denganku!" Gill berteriak.

"Appaa? K-Kalau begitu tidak jadi deh, a-aku pulang saja" Molly langsung bergegas ke arah pintu dengan wajah yang memerah, tetapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"T-Tunggu dulu" Tangan Gill yang berkeringat memegang tangan Molly.

"A-Ada apa la-" ucapan Molly terpotong saat ia melihat keadaan Gill.

"G-Gill ada apa denganmu? Kau berkeringat dan mukamu sangat merah, apa kau sakit?" Sekarang kekhawatiran terlihat diwajah Molly.

"Ti-tidak, sebetulnya aku ingin kau menerima ini" Gill mengeluarkan bulu yang sama persis seperti punya Molly.

"A-Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. D-Dan yakin kita bisa bahagia bila bersama" Gill menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil memandang wajah Molly.

"B-B-Bukankah kau barusan menolak bulu milikku?" Wajah Molly sekarang sudah semerah jus tomat kesukaan Gill.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Laki-laki macam apa aku, yang membiarkan perempuan yang kucintai melamar duluan" Kali ini Gill memandang kearah sepatunya, wajahnya juga semerah wajah Molly.

"Baiklah, aku mau menikah denganmu Gill" Molly menjawab malu-malu.

Gill merasa seperti lelaki paling bahagia saat ini. Tanpa sadar ia mencium bibir Molly.

BRAKK

Molly dan Gill segera menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Mayor Hamilton menjatuhkan berkas-berkasnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata anakku sudah besar" Mayor hamilton benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya yang dulu tidak tertarik dengan perempuan ternyata bisa melamar seseorang.

"A-Ayah!" Gill sedikit berteriak kepada ayahnya.

" Hehehe... Kalau begitu pernikahan kalian harus dilaksanakan secepatnya. Bagaimana kalau tanggal 3 Winter?" Mayor menyarankan.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?" Gill bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. lagipula, aku juga ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu" Mayor berkata sambil cekikikan.

Jelas saja kalimat itu langsung membuat wajah Gill dan Molly semakin merah.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengumumkannya keseluruh penduduk" Mayor Hamilton segera lari keluar rumah.

"E-Eh... Ayah! Kau tidak perlu mengumumkannya!" Gill Berteriak.

**-The End-**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, saya tau kalau fic ini tidak jelas.

Jadi, yang sudah membaca HARUS memberi kritik dan saran.

Oke? ^.^


End file.
